Today, additional content—primarily text acquired through data broadcasting and communication with servers (e.g., content called tickers)—is increasingly shown on the TV screens as an addition to video content of TV programs. Further, CM content is commonly aired during the breaks of video content, main feature content, in TV broadcasting. Viewers go to the bath rooms or browse information using other means such as their smartphones while CM content is playing. As a result, it is not rare that CM content is not viewed.